


These Days

by smooth_shadow



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Begging, Electro Play basically, Electrocution, F/M, Good max but he still knows how to be bad yknow, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, With max getting the good ending, the captains a bit of an asshole here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_shadow/pseuds/smooth_shadow
Summary: Post-Canon, everything in line with the game. Cpt. May decides to pay a visit to an old friend.
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> God, there's something about me and older, religious men, isn't there? Oh, well. A shame the devs didn't want us getting sidetracked with romances. 
> 
> If you don't know the 'good ending' for Vicar Max (supporting Welles and completing his personal quest successfully), this will be spoilers. You have been warned.

Monarch is looking pretty good for itself these days. Well, actually, that’s a lie - nothing is really capable of looking _that_ good these days, after all - but May always had a certain love for it anyways. There was something about the heat of the sun out there, the vivid orange of the sand, the multitude of mantiqueens to spar with… It was its own kind of heaven, in a way.

Last she heard, the Vicar was holed up somewhere out here, near Devil’s Peak. What was already wild before had only gotten wilder with the dissolution of the Board, and getting here wasn’t easy. But what could she say? She was feeling sentimental.

~*~

She knocks on the door with a heavy impatience. Can she be 100% certain she had the right house? No, but who the hell else would be living out here, in this sad little metal box etched into the mountainside, about 15 miles from any sign of civilization?

“Come on, Vicar, open up! Vicar…. Vi-car! Do people even call you that anymore? Doesn’t matter. Open the goddamn door!”

Finally, the door opens, with some difficulty, to reveal the man she was looking for. Tall. Broad-shouldered. Wearing an absolutely idiotic-looking robe.

“I was looking for you over in Stellar Bay. The people said you come out here this time of year.”

“To get some peace and quiet, yes,” he smiles, “But please, do come in.”

He pushes the door open further, welcoming her inside. It isn’t a big place, but it’s cosy. Some nice-looking chairs, one of which Vicar Max pulls out for her, a large window looking out over the setting Monarch sun.

“What’s with the robe?”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting any visitors. I must say, I’m surprised to see you.”

“I was in the neighborhood. You know, adventuring all over the galaxy and all that. Looks like you have a pretty great gig going here.”

He smiles, a genuinely kind smile. “Indeed. Life gets a lot better when you stop fighting it.”

May shrugs. “I always did like a good fight. Here,” she pulls a bottle out of her bag, some fine Iceberg Aged Whiskey, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Well, I really haven’t had a drink in a long time…”  
“Come on, Maximillian, for old time’s sake?”

The Vicar chuckles. It resounds deep in her bones. “Only my grandmother calls me ‘Maximillian.’”

“Your grandmother and me. What do you say?”

“I never could say no to you, Captain.”

“Ah-ah-ah, we’re long off the ship. Call me ‘May,’” she tuts, already pouring.

“As you wish, May.”

They clink glasses, his eyes warm as they make eye contact. They drink together, in perfect unison, and there’s a new fire behind his gaze when he looks at her again.

~*~

He’s looking pretty good, too. A little older, perhaps, but it’s only added to what made him so intriguing when May first saw him; the charming crow’s feet around his eyes have grown slightly deeper, the silver in his hair more vibrant. And he’s happier, too, a lilting smile forever ghosting around his lips. Or maybe he’s just happy to see her.

“Are you really certain you’re not here with an ulterior motive?”

“Define ‘ulterior motive.’”

He grins and takes a sip of his drink. “Come on, May, whatever is it that brought you all the way out here?”

Fuck, her name sounds good on his lips. Everything sounds good on his lips. He just sounds good, in general.

“Maybe I missed you.” Her gaze is heavy, rounded by the purple twilight shadows and the alcohol. She can feel it.

“You miss the old me.”  
“Parts of him, certainly. But you’re still you, you know. In all of the best ways possible.” May leans in closer, leans into his gaze, “Come on, Maximillian. Just take me to bed. For old time’s sake.”

So he does. Practically lunging across the table, Max crushes his lips to hers, hand cradling her jaw. With a deep inhale, she can smell him, a deep, comforting scent, and before she has time to gather her senses, he’s broken the kiss.

“Sit back.” His voice low is in his throat. May complies, and he comes up behind her, gently gathering her hair into his hands.

“You want it how it used to be? You’re sure?”

“Yes, Vicar,” she exhales, her mind in a daze.

“Good girl.” His grip on her hair grows tighter, bringing her head back. His other hand brushes down her neck, her heaving chest, traces the buckles on her leather armor. “Help me with these.”

She does, helping him undress her. It’s wordless, tense, and May gets the feeling that they’re both taking the moment to get used to this feeling again, this free fall into their intimacy. When the last piece of leather has been dropped to the floor, she watches Max’s eyes sweep over her body for a second before a gentle touch to her shoulder brings her to her knees in front of him.

“The blindfold?”

She nods.

“Use your words, pet.”

“Yes, please, Sir. I want the blindfold.”

“Close your eyes.”

With a shaky breath, she does so, instantly finding a new depth of uncertain sensation in the darkness. She hears his footsteps recede somewhere behind her, then strains to hear him again. When he finally returns, it takes her by surprise, and she gasps as the cloth is tied firmly behind her head.

“Too tight?”

“No, Sir.” He never used to ask things like that, May wonders. He really has changed, and the thought of it excites her. A strong hand finds her head, tilting it up.

“You look good like this, slut. Open your mouth.”

When she does, he spits in it, and she jerks at the impact, moaning, then again when she feels the head of his member brushing her lips. He’s changed, yet also stayed the same - how wonderful…

The Vicar’s hand firm against the back of her head, he eases himself into her mouth. Unable to resist, she laps her tongue against him, feeling him twitch at the sensation. With a groan, he slams into her mouth, filling her throat, and May moans.

He stays there a moment, checking her reaction, then pulls out to begin fucking her face. May lets him, focusing only on the sensation of breathing around his cock, moaning around his thrusts. His other hand brushes her face, then wraps snugly around her throat, bringing her higher. With a final groan, he pulls out, letting her catch her breath before she feels his cock tap against her cheek again.

“Kiss it. There’s a good girl.”

She smiles at the praise, eagerly placing kisses up and down his shaft. It’s a mindless adoration, one she allows herself, and she loves it.

He places her on the bed next, then steps away. Straining her hearing, May can hear him pouring himself a drink. She’s face-up, spread out on the bed, arms above her head. Not technically restrained, but something’s keeping her in place; she doesn’t feel like she should be moving, just now. Still, even with that knowledge, she can’t resist pressing her thighs together with a breathy sigh.

“Did I say you could move, pet?” Max’s voice is startlingly close, smooth and low. How did she miss the sound of his footsteps? He nips at her ear. “You didn’t answer my question.”  
“No, Vicar, you did not.”

Another bite, placed at the delicate juncture between her neck and her jaw. May sucks in a breath.

“You know what that means.”

“Yes, Sir,” May nods.

He leaves her alone for a short while again, tense and nervous. Again, she is unable to track his soft footsteps, jumping at the sensation of the cool plaster being attached to her breasts when it comes. While he’s there, the Vicar’s fingers tightly grasp both nipples, bringing her arching off of the bed with a moan. He releases them with a chuckle and flicks at them, watching her tits bounce back into shape.

Before moving onto her hips, he deftly ties her hands above her head, doing the same to her legs. May tenses against the ropes, reveling in the comfortable security they offer. Finally, he attaches two more pads at her hips, and tests her wetness with a single, plunging finger.

“Are you ready?”

May wets her lips, pondering. “Yes, Sir. I’m ready.” Dimly, she hears the sound of a vibrator being turned on, sending a surge of excitement through her core.

It nudges at her lips, and she can’t suppress a moan, squirming against her restraints. A steady hand eases down her stomach, holding in her place.

“Easy now, slut.”

The toy continues, spreading her labia, edging inside of her. She bites back another moan, breathing deeply, rolling her hips against the buzzing sensation. A fire building within her, pushing deeper and deeper inside as Max eases it in.

“That feels so good, Sir, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please just put it all the way in…” May groans.

And he does, twisting it inside her, but not without also flipping the switch to the electroshock machine to send unbearable energy surging through her body. May lets out a scream, her mind going blank from the mingling pain and pleasure, white-hot sensation sparking inside of her. Even as the former subsides, the onslaught on her pussy continues, Max pushing the toy in out of her at a steady pace, the vibrations reaching the deepest crevices of her body.

“Don’t… cum… yet…” He says with each thrust, his breathing surprisingly labored, “Slut.” The last word punctuated with another surge of electricity, making May tense against her bonds again.

“Oh, please, Vicar… I won’t be able to help it; it’s so strong…” she babbles, and he hits her with another shock, disintegrating her words. “Oh, God…”

“One more, pet, hold out for just one more…”

He hits her with it again, bringing her mind soaring, and suddenly she’s in his arms, and it’s his cock thrusting deep inside of her, and her head rolls forwards onto his shoulder. Pure mindless pleasure pounding through her, his hands gripping her tight, she can feel her pussy beginning to spasm around his cock.

He bites her ear, eliciting another groan from her, then hisses into her ear, “Cum for me, baby.”

The pleasure soars through her, spreading through her body. May’s eyes roll into the back of her head, her breath coming out in one, guttural moan as she plummets through the darkness of her blindfold. With one final thrust inside her, he groans too, leaving her twitching around his member as they both lose themselves in the feeling.

Only when they come down to solid ground again does he ease her back into bed, limp and exhausted. He presses in close as well, easing the blindfold off of her eyes.

“So, Captain, was that a satisfactory performance?”

May can’t help giggling. The trip out here was certainly worth it. 


End file.
